


Maybe fate cursed us to be with each other.

by kurumin



Category: Gintama
Genre: Big Timeskip in the Story, Bottom Hijikata, Bottom Takasugi, Character goes to Jail, First Love and First Time, Fluff turns very Dark, Inspired by the canon, M/M, Modern AU, Shoyo is the best dad, Someone dies and its gonna be sad, Top Gintoki, Yakuza are involved, depression and PTSD, especially Takasugi, everyone deserves a hug, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumin/pseuds/kurumin
Summary: Gintoki was an orphan no one wanted, because no one could handle his behaviour. Takasugi is an introverted teenager with a dead mother and an abusive father.Both of their lives changed drastically when they meet Yoshida Shoyou.But Shoyou himself has some secrets and soon his old demons would be coming back to remind him of that.





	Maybe fate cursed us to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes..

Sakata Gintoki had always been a troublemaker. Losing his parents at an early age, he was put into a foster family. But these people didn't care about him at all, and only used him as a source of income. Noticing the mistreatment, he soon started to run away and act out in public. It needed a while, till his foster family decided that the money wasn't worth the trouble and from that point on, he was given from one foster family to another. No one could handle him. He would get into trouble with his foster siblings or children in the neighbourhood, and soon his violent behaviour brought him the nickname, shiroyasha (white demon). After countless foster families, the authorities decided that it would be best to put him in an orphanage. Gintoki didn't really care about that, he would run away anyway. At least that's what he thought when he got told that he had to move again.  
The name of the orphanage was Shoka Sonjuku and his caretaker was called Yoshida Shoyo. Shoyo was different than any of the other adults he had meet so far. He was kind, patient and he was always smiling. When a kid made a mistake, he didn't get angry and screamed at them, he remained calm and told them why their behaviour was wrong. It was something that irritated Gintoki, so he challenged him. He wanted Shoyo to get mad, he wanted to prove to himself that all adults were the same. So he acted out again, he created trouble where he could. But he never saw Shoyo angry, not even once.

“Why are you always so calm? I do nothing, but bring you trouble. Why don't you ever scream at me?” Gintoki bluntly asked Shoyo one afternoon. He could see a surprised look on Shoyos face, before he put on his usual smile.

“Why should I scream at you? It's not like you want to create trouble. You are just so used to rejection, that you felt like you had to test the waters first, didn't you?” 

Gintoki had expected every kind of answer, but not this one. He felt like, Shoyo just looked right through him and that scared him. “I-I didn't want to test anything! I just don't like it here!”, he responded quickly. Then he suddenly felt a warm hand on his head.  
“It's okay, if you don't like it here. But just know that it's okay for you to let your guard down. You don't need to run away any more or be scared of anything. You are part of our family and we protect each other.” After telling Gintoki this, Shoyo slowly removed his hand and he left Gintoki alone in his room. 

Family. Gintoki always thought that he didn't need something like that, that he was okay on his own. But in this moment, he couldn't stop the tears of happiness, after hearing this word. After this moment, Gintoki tried to change himself. He opened up to Shoyo and the other children. And he even made a friend, called Katsura Kotaro. He was also an orphan and the same age as he was. Due to his lazy nature, he soon invented Katsura's new nickname Zura that Katsura openly disliked and never missed a chance to correct him. 

But soon things changed. Since the building of the orphanage was very old, authorities had decided to close Shoka Sonjuku and all children were sent to other orphanages that were nearby. The news were devastating for Gintoki. He didn't want to be separated from Shoyo. He would be all alone again and he would lose his place again.. But Shoyo knew that Gintoki would go back to his old troublesome behaviour if he was send to a new orphanage, and so he decided to adopt him. It was a long process and for a few months, Gintoki had to stay in another orphanage, before he moved to Shoyo's place. It was a different situation than before. Shoyo wasn't just his caretaker anymore, he was his father. Even though Gintoki needed some time to get used to it, he couldn't have been happier. It was the real thing, a real family. 

The years passed and Gintoki was in his second year of middle school. He was still the same as before. He was lazy, loud and said whatever he was thinking. He wasn't exactly popular, but he got along with most people in his class. One of the people he got along with was Katsura. After Shoka Shojuku was closed, Katsura was also adopted by a wealthy foreign woman named Elizabeth. Gintoki found her a bit odd, and she kinda reminded him of a duck. But Katsura seemed to be really happy and that was the only thing that mattered to Gintoki.

Halfway through the school year, they suddenly got a transfer student. He transferred to their school, after he had to drop out of an elite school. His name was Takasugi Shinsuke and he was the type of person that Gintoki hated. Well, at least Gintoki had decided that after he talked to Takasugi for the first time:

On his first day, Takasugi was assigned the seat next to Gintoki. He didn't introduce himself, so Gintoki assumed that he was just nervous and took the chance to introduce himself during lunch break. But Gintoki hadn't realized yet that his direct, slightly rude behaviour wasn't everyone's cup of tea.

“Oi, new guy!” he approached Takasugi bluntly. But he didn't react at all, he was straight up ignoring him. “Oi, you midget! I'm talking to you!” he repeated himself. When he felt like he finally had Takasugi's attention, he introduced himself:”I'm Sakata Gintoki. You better remember that, now that we're seat neighbours.” 

Takasugi raised his eyebrow, before he grabbed Gintoki by the collar and just pulled him down to him. “Takasugi Shinsuke, and I see no need to remember the names of idiots like you. And if you ever dare to call me a midget again, I will make sure you regret it.” That was the only thing he said to Gintoki, before he proceeded to ignore him again. 

One might think that this incident would cause Gintoki to avoid Takasugi. But no, the white haired approached him everyday and talked to him, just because he knew that it annoyed Takasugi. Gintoki often mocked the purple haired boy, but sometimes he would just sit next to him and talk about stuff that he knew that didn't interest Takasugi in the slightest. What was meant to annoy Takasugi, slowly turned into a routine. Everyday Gintoki would talk to Takasugi during their breaks, and even walk home with him. After a few weeks of Takasugi bluntly ignoring his new sidekick, he slowly opened up to Gintoki. They started to act like friends, and Takasugi started to be confused. Why was Gintoki hanging out with him in the first place? 

One day on their way home from school, Takasugi just looked at Gintoki and asked:” Why are you even spending time with me? Don't have you other friends? I know that you started this whole thing to annoy me.”  
This question caught Gintoki off guard and he seemed to think for a moment, before he responded. “Yeah, you're right. You were such an asshole when I first met you, I wanted to annoy the hell out of you. But I don't know... it's kinda fun.. just hanging out with you, I guess.”  
“You're an idiot.” Saying this, Takasugi started to walk one step faster than before, so that Gintoki couldn't see the faint smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite a long time now and I finally decided to write it. :)  
> This fanfic is a modern AU, but when you read it, you will see that I was heavily inspired by the canon in some parts! So be prepared, because this is gonna turn quite dark.  
> The main pairing will be GinTaka, but there will also be GinHiji and BanTaka in this :)  
> I will post the first actual chapter in the next few days, buuut after that, I will be a bit slower, because I have exams. ;_;  
> Also: the actual chapters will be a lot longer than this short prologue.


End file.
